


A Highly Reactive Mixture

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Forward Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco perfects the science of 'not reacting' to Harry's terrible advances. Well, until the formula changes.





	A Highly Reactive Mixture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, May 2019.   
> Prompt: Chemistry.   
> Word Count Limit: 394 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Much thanks to [jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeldenil/) for running this month's challenge, and to [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/) for the beta.

It began on our first mission:  

“Your outfit is cool,” he smiled.

I sneered. “It’s our fucking uniform, Potter.”

He shut up.

I knew what he was up to, trying to trap me into lowering my guard. He’d clearly heard about my schoolboy crush. Well, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

\--

He got bolder as the weeks went on:

“If you want to get to the coffee-pot, Malfoy, you’ll have to kiss me first.”

Ignoring the gymnastics in my stomach, I made tea.

\--

After a sweaty training session:

“We can share the shower, Malfoy. Pretty sure it’s actually encouraged at this point, if you interpret the Ministry environmental policy creatively.”

My whole body fizzed at the idea but I managed to decline the offer.

\--

On a stakeout:

“It's a magical blackout; I can’t even do a _Lumos_. The way I see it we have two options: have sex, or watch vines on my phone.”

Luckily he could make out my scowl in the moonlight, but not my semi.

\--

One day over lunchtime tacos:

“Now, not to be forward,” he said, “but I think I love you.”

I sighed loudly to drown out my thudding heart. “You don't _love_ me, Potter, you’re just trying to rile me. And it _won’t_ work.”

“C’mon, Malfoy. How can I prove my love?” 

“Drink that entire bottle of hot sauce.”

“Are you fucking insane?”

“Case closed, Potter.”

\--

Then there was the time he was sick:

I nervously pressed my palm to his forehead. “Potter, you have a serious fever.” 

“I’m just so hot for you, Malfoy,” he quipped.

“This is no time to be teasing. I have a homebrewed remedy here I suggest you take.”

“Trying to kill me with your poisoned potions?”

“No need, honestly, this flu will do it for you if you don’t do something about it.”

“See, you _do_ care,” he beamed, and pretended to swoon.

I most certainly _did not_ care. There was chemistry there, sure, but I was still _not interested_. Anyway, it could never work.

I did, however, help him get home and set up.

\--

As I was about to leave:

“Thank you for being brilliant and bundling me up in all these blankets and bringing me soup and tissues... but... now I have to go to the toilet. Help?”

Evidently I do care.

I ended up staying all weekend.

Damn Potter.

 


End file.
